


Of Best friends and Threesomes

by Lullabymoon



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara isn’t quite sure how she got into this situation, but she’s blaming Lynley, Tommy, whatever she’s supposed to call him now <em>this</em> has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Best friends and Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> This is ridiculously rushed and unbetaed so apologies if it's too rough. I just couldn't help myself.

Barbara isn’t quite sure how she got into this situation, but she’s blaming Lynley, Tommy, whatever she’s supposed to call him now _this_ has happened. She’s tempted to grab her things and creep out of the room but Vicky props herself up beside her and shows how impractical it would be to try and sneak out of the middle of the bed by smirking at her.

Okay, perhaps she should blame Vicky instead.

She closes her eyes and wonders how Vicky had managed to convince her that a threesome would help Lynley with his grief.

She opens her eyes again when she feels something land on top of her. A glance downward shows its Vicky’s robe, and Vicky herself is wrapping Ly-Tommy’s robe around her. She’s grateful for that’s a whole other can of worms she’s not at all ready for yet. It must be obvious because Vicky is no longer smirking, instead looking all sympathetic and friendly, the way she she’s looked at Lynley for the last six months.

She holds out a hand to her and they sneak out into the living room.

She feels something like a third wheel when Vicky breezes her way around the kitchen, putting the kettle on and getting everything ready for tea. Vicky leans on the counter while the kettle's boiling and cuts though the silence.

“You’re having second thoughts.”

She opens her mouth to retort something along the lines of ‘well it’s alright for you, you’ve known him all your life,’ but stops herself in time.

It doesn’t stop Vicky from doing that damnable half-smirk.

“I just,” she’s stuck for words. Unfortunately, Vicky’s not at all distracted by the kettle whistling and talks as she pours the water.

“Barbara, there’s nothing to worry about.” She opens her mouth to retort. Vicky cuts her off. “I know him, I know you, yes I do,” she adds when she sees her incredulous face. “It might be a bit awkward for awhile,” she shrugs her shoulders like it’s no big deal, “but in the long run it will be fine and everyone will be happy.”

She hands her a mug and looks so damn happy that Barbara can’t help but be caught up in it. “But what if it’s not fine?” The thought terrifies her.

“Then I will remind him that we’re helping him and we're his best friends.” It’s said with the confidence of being his best friend and Barbara is secretly thrilled that Vicky includes her in the statement.

“Besides, I can always tell him it’s an order.” She shrugs again but Barbara knows her well enough now to know that it’s a joke. At least, she hopes so. Besides, Vicky moves the topic onto easier things (like just exactly what Tommy did in a lake when he was six) and the conversation flows better as they drink their tea and she relaxes.

The tea is long finished when his bedroom door finally opens, and their conversation stalls as Tommy wanders into the living room, wearing just his boxers and a confused expression. He freezes at the sight of them.

“Last night wasn’t a dream was it?”

They can’t help but snigger.


End file.
